junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Back a Disney Animal's Story
FGRForever's movie spoof on the 1993 Universal feature "We're Back a Dinosaur's Story Cast * Rex - Mickey Mouse * Woog - Goofy * Dweeb - Donald Duck * Elsa - Minnie Mouse * Vorb - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Captain Neweyes - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Louie - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Cecilia - Eliza (The Wild Thornberrys) * Professor Screweyes - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Stubbs the Clown - XR (w Booster as an extra)(Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Dr. Julia Bleeb - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Buster the Baby Bird - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Buster's Mother - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Buster's Siblings - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians)(Animated) * Buster's Father - Pongo (101 Dalmatians)(Animated) * Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Cecil (The Secret of Nimh 2 Timmy to the Rescue) * Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland)(1951) * Boy who wishes for a mustache - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Twin girls with glasses - Minerva & Drusilla (The Garfield Show) * Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry The Movie) * Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Max (Dragon Tales) * Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Enrique (Dragon Tales) * Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Russell (Up) * Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Holly (Pound Puppies)(1980's version) * Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) * Sasha's Mother - Adult Wendy (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) * Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Wreck It Ralph * Parade Leader - Himself * Parade Band - Themselves * Children watching Parade - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and The Pokey Oaks children (The Powerpuff Girls) * Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Professor Porter (Tarzan) * Panicking people - Citizens of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Screaming people - Citizens of Dimmsdale (The Fairly Oddparents) * Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Pops (Regular Show) * Burglar With Gun - Shaw (Open Season) * Grocery sales clerk - Queen Elinore (Brave) * Cat screeching from trash can - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) * 3 Gothic-looking People - Francis, Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) and Muscle Man (Regular Show) * The Crows - Cauldron Born Skeletons (The Black Cauldron) * Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Boo Boo Bear and Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) * Stubbs dressed as a Lion -- Lambert the Sheepish Lion * Rex as a real animal -- Monster Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain) * Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - John Arbuckle (Garfield) * Elephants - Mammoths (Brother Bear) * Screaming man who wears Glasses - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) * Screaming woman with hair coming off - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Mermaid holding American flag - Mindy Mermaid (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Triton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Children in the Museum - Springfield students (The Simpsons) * Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Milhouse (The Simpsons) * Louie's Parents - Popeye & Olive Oyl (Popeye) * Cecilia's Parents - Nigel & Marianne (The Wild Thornberrys) Category:Movie Spoofs